Konoha's Beauties
by Waterfade
Summary: Our favorite males deal with the daily problems of Konoha's very own little beauties. As the saying goes: Men will never understand the minds of women.


A/N: Hehe, yeah it's another story. I'm sorry for those who wanted me to update TF but I've been too busy with homework, and yes I know it's a lame excuse (I'm so sorry Carol) So I decided to do a quick one-shot, if it makes it up. I really should be doing my homework right now though... Hahaha, I really have no idea where I got this idea from but it just popped up one day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Konoha's Beauties

By

Waterfade

x0x0x0x

"AAAARRGH!"

Some villagers looked up in the early morning sky as the shrill screech rang throughout Konoha.

Some birds squawked and flew away from their perches on a nearby tree.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" The shriek clearly belonged to a woman.

"What was that?" One of them asked. The others shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to find out."

x0x0x0x

Somewhere in an apartment, a pink haired young woman was currently stressing over her current predicament.

It was something every teenage girl unfortunately had to experience... Every month. Sadly, for Sakura, it was worst for her than for others. Yes, as you would have probably known by now... Sakura had gotten the daily IT. And, as a ninja, she was required to leap over obstacles, run, dodge, dive, kick, and do whatever else a ninja would do daily.

...Poor Sakura.

"Ughh..." The bubblegum pink haired woman groaned, as she slouched down onto the couch.

"This sucks!"

It had come so unexpectedly during her morning training too. She was in the middle of her axel kicks and was also about to perform one of her jutsus that she had been developing herself. It just happened to be her lucky day when it came. Early.

Usually, she would be able to get away from training with Kakashi-sensei and the others, as she would make up an excuse to go train with Tsunade for a few days. The Hokage understood, after all she was by all means a woman too.

Sakura just couldn't deal with team seven during those days of the month.

Kakashi-sensei and the guys couldn't possibly understand if she told them, and god forbid, she would never tell them that. A girl had to have her privacy.

It was so unfair, she would always get horrible cramps, and severe mood swings, and it didn't help that she was the only girl in a team full of guys.

x0x0x0x

"Hya!"

She kicked the target furiously, and threw some kunai at the wooden dummy.

Sakura was always the one to show up earliest whenever team seven would meet up at the old bridge. When they were younger, it was Sasuke who would show up first.

Sakura was much older and mature now, and took the opportunity to catch up on some extra training in the early mornings before anyone ever arrived.

Sakura jumped into the air and twisted around to deliver a strong-powered kick to the dummy's head when she felt it. An oozing sensation, and then pain.

'Oh gawd... OH GOD NO!'

She crashed into the ground and groaned. "Cramps...Hurt...Oooww..."

Inner Sakura was screaming obscenities. 'HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? IT CAME EARLY! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOO?!'

She hadn't realised that she had spoken out loud. "Ugh, will you shut up! We have to get home before Sasuke comes-"

"..Sakura?"

Oops. Too late.

She froze.

'Oh...Shit.'

Sakura scrambled up from her position on the ground and fought back the urge to whimper. Her face was turning into a nice shade of roseate pink.

"Ah, uh, h-hi, Sasuke! Ehehehee..."

He raised an eyebrow, and looked down at her from where he was standing.

"What were you doing?"

"E-ER. I was... examining the grass HAHAHA! You know how interesting the ground is these days! The grass is SO GREEN! A-and, I think I saw an ant crawling around too, and I was thinking, we people are always walking around, and we never think about the hundreds of ants we kill each DAY, and...and... Y-you know what?!...I think the environment should be payed more attention to cus' through all our extensive training, were hurting the trees! Yeah, and that's a very, VERY bad thing to do!"

Amidst all her rambling, she didn't notice that Naruto had come with Kakashi-sensei trailing behind him, and now all the guys were staring at her oddly.

Naruto leaned over and whispered to Kakashi, "Psst, hey Kakashi-sensei, is Sakura drunk?"

"...And.. And...um.."

Oh crap! She was running out of things to say!

'_C'mon Sakura, THINK. Use your acting skills!'_

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke watched curiously as Sakura's eyes widened. She seemed to be staring at something behind them.

Kakashi was the first to speak up. " Sakura, wha-" He was interrupted when she raised a shaking finger and pointed to what she was staring at.

All three men froze, and reached for their kunai, ready to strike whoever was there.

"OH MY FRIGGING GAWD, A DISTRACTION!"

The men whipped around and threw their weapons into...

Thin air.

Kakashi and Sasuke both turned back around to give Sakura a piece of their mind when they noticed that she was gone.

Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't noticed, and was looking for their 'attackers'.

"Okay...WHOEVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"..."

"..."

He obviously didn't hear Sakura correctly, and was earned a smack to the head by Sasuke.

"Naruto...You idiot! Sakura tricked us!"

"OWW!, Sasuke-bastard! That hurt!"

"...It was meant to hurt."

"WHAT? TAKE THAT BACK!"

"..No."

"ARGH!"

Just as they were about to begin another fight, Kakashi interrupted them.

"Sakura is acting unusual today."

"...Are you guys SURE she's not drunk?"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

Meanwhile, Sakura was hidden in one of the trees, and was watching the scene with Naruto and the others. She didn't dare try to run, or else they would've caught up with her while she was in her...ahem, condition. So she opted to do it stealthily. If she wasn't in the position she was in, she would have snickered as Sasuke and Naruto started another round of bickering.

A jolt in her lower abdomen brought her back to her senses and she groaned in pain. "Ooow..."

'Okay...I think I should be getting home now.'

She tried to jump off the tree, but had ended up head first in a thorn bush. It was too bad that Kakashi-sensei had heard the noise and went to investigate, as Naruto and Sasuke were too busy engaged in their little fight to notice or care what was going on.

"AWW DAMN."

Sakura gave an annoyed little huff and struggled to sit up from the ground.

'Stupid bush, and its sharp, prickly, thorny-ish thorns!'

She winced, as she felt all the little cuts on her face. Falling head first into something sharp probably wasn't the smartest thing she had done, but who could blame her? She could barely even run with all the cramps she had.

"Ah, so there you are."

Green eyes whipped up and met with a certain silver-haired Jounin. She cursed in her head. Darn, he always came at the worst possible moments.

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled in amusement. She was hiding something, he was sure of it.

"Now tell me why you had to trick us like that. You didn't have to run away either."

She flushed red and stammered. "Y-yeah but, Kakashi-sensei, I really need to get home though, its an emergency!"

He raised and eyebrow.

"Explain."

'**_WHAAT!? IS HE KIDDING US?'_**

Inner Sakura was raving.

Sakura sighed. _'Shut up, will ya? Just let me handle it.'_

"Well, err, its kind of hard to explain... I uh, have this condition, and..N-no! Its not that serious!" (Kakashi's eyes had widened in worry when he heard 'condition') I just need to get home before something else happens."

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"NO! I mean...Oh no its okay, I'm an experienced medic now, remember? I can take care of myself now Kakashi-sensei!"

She didn't want to think what would happen if he _did _drag her to the hospital. It'd be _so_ embarrassing. The Hokages apprentice, whom practicaly all the nurses there called her Sakura-sama had to be dragged in by her sensei to be taken care of because she couldn't take care of her own monthly menstruation cycle.

Kakashi looked doubtful for a moment before slowly giving in.

"Alright... You go on home."

'_Phew..'_

Sakura inwardly sighed in relief, and made her way home._'Oh thank god, lets hope that I can get the week off-' _

"**But,** you'll have to come back once you get better today, or else I'm going to have to bring Sasuke and Naruto with me for a house call. After all, you said that it wasn't that serious, right?"

"WHAT?! Aw, Kakashi-senseeeii! Pleaseee, can't I get the day off?"

"Nope, sorry Sakura-chan. No can do."

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"..Eh.. Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

"WHAAA! HOW COULD YOU!"

Kakashi stared, dumbfounded as Sakura had gotten red in the face and had started to cry.

"What the-"

BAM!

He flew into a tree. Okay, I exaggerated, he flew into _several_ trees.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, I HATE YOUUU!!" And she ran off sobbing.

Naruto and Sasuke _finally _noticed when Kakashi flew out from the forest and into the clearing they were fighting in.

"YOU BASTARD! TAKE THAT! HAHAH- Oh, hey Kakashi, why are you lying on the ground like that?"

"Oooow..." Was all Naruto got as a response.

x0x0x0x

So here she was, trying to decide whether or not she would go to the training grounds today.

Sakura bit her lip, if she didn't go then Kakashi-sensei would come with Naruto and Sasuke and check up on her, but then, if she went back to train, they'd surely notice that something was wrong if she couldn't even _jump. _Which was worse, the rest of Team Seven over at her apartment, or her going back to the training grounds?

Hmm... For all she knew, Kakashi-sensei would probably go around exaggerating to people about her condition:

_Ding dong! _

_Sakura sat up from the couch she was sitting in, and hobbled over to the door._

"_I'm coming!" _

_She opened the door and was suddenly thrown back onto a chair as Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade, and Lee burst through the door._

" _OMG, Sakura are you alright?! We all heard from Kakashi-sensei that you were terribly sick!"_

"_AH! My beautiful Sakura-chan has gotten a fatal disease!"_

"_O-oh S-Sakura-san, I h-hope you're a-alright..."_

"_Don't worry Sakura! I'll be able to heal you in a jiffy, just tell what your condition is, and I'll see what I can do!"_

"_GAH, forehead girl don't you dare die on us!"_

"_..Hn."_

"_Che, this is so troublesome."_

_And, of course Naruto just had to be the loudest._

"_SAKURA-CHAN, I BROUGHT YOU SOME RAMEN TO CHEER YOU UP! Ah..Its kinda half gone now, but im sure it'll make you feel LOADS better!" _

_He tripped on the rug, and, because he was Naruto, had forgotten to cover the bowl of ramen with a lid, had spilt its entire contents all over... Sakura. _

OH GOD. Sakura shuddered.

'_SCREW THAT! I'm going to go train, whether my cramps hurt or not!'_

x0x0x0x

As she made her way back to the Team Seven training grounds, she saw Naruto and Sasuke sparring and Kakashi-sensei reading his perverted book again.

He looked up from his spot under the tree, and Sakura winced. 'Ooh. Did I do that?'

Kakashi's face was remarkably swelled up, and his eye was an ugly purplish-black.

"Ehehe..He..I'm sorry for punching you sensei."

Kakashi sighed, "Its okay Sakura, it'll heal in a few days. Now go train with Naruto and Sasuke."

As she left, Kakashi made a mental note to run whenever a woman was showing signs of mood swings. He sighed again. 'We men would never be able to understand women.'

On the other side of the field, Sakura was in a 3-way sparring match.

In the middle of her punch to Sasuke, her ever annoying and painful cramps came forward at full blast and she yelped, before collapsing on the ground. Again.

The boys stopped abruptly and quickly went over to her twitching form.

"AH! SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

She twitched for a few seconds and then slowly sat up.. They couldn't see her face as her hair was covering her eyes, but when she lifted her head up they could see tears that were leaking out of her eyes before she started to bawl.

"WHAAAAA!! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER! Igotmy**period**earlyandKakashi-senseimademecomebacktotrainandmycrampshurtlikeabitchandtheseMOODSWINGSSUCK!"

Naruto and Sasuke both sweat dropped and took several steps back.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked Naruto, "Did you understand what she said?"

Naruto, who was still listening to her babble, nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I did but...Can I ask you guys a question?"

Kakashi, who had came to stand beside the boys nodded while watching Sakura wail and cry on the ground.

"What's a PERIOD?"

And suddenly Sakura stopped crying. "..."

Sasuke and Kakashi both looked in horror at Naruto.

"OMG, SASUKE RUN! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" And with that, Kakashi screamed and ran into the forest with Sasuke not far behind.

Naruto, who hadn't noticed what he had said wrong, looked on in confusion as his sensei and his best friend bolted out of the clearing in fear. "HEY, WHERE YA GUYS GOING?"

He huffed in annoyance. "Geez, they could have at least told us, right Sakura-chan?"

_Crack._

_Crack. _

"**NA...RU...TO..."**

Naruto froze. Was it just him, or had the forest suddenly gotten _too_ quiet?

He slowly pivoted around to face Sakura who was behind him and screamed. "Eep! S-S-Sakura-chan...!"

"**IM GONNA KILL YOU!"**

Naruto's screams of pain could be heard all over the village, but this time, nobody bothered to look up. Kakashi and Sasuke were at Ichiraku eating ramen, and shuddered.

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke and he glanced back questioningly. "What?"

His sensei only shook his head and said, "When you marry that girl someday, please don't make the same mistakes as Naruto has."

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I changed it into a story. Haha. I hope you liked it please review and tell me what you thought about it. 


End file.
